The Flow Cytometry Laboratory (FLOW) was established by the UWCCC in 1988 to provide state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise that enables our members to acquire and analyze complex data sets on single cells and cell populations and to isolate defined cell populations for further study. In the current CCSG funding cycle, FLOW has supported the research of 137 unique UWCCC members representing all 6 of our scientific programs. We have acquired new instrumentation, increased our capacity, established new services, and expanded our educational programs directed to UWCCC members, their trainees, and staff. We have engaged UWCCC leaders and our Scientific Advisory Committee to develop a strategic plan that will enable us to continue to excel in our mission and meet the rapidly evolving research needs of UWCCC members. Over the course of the next funding cycle we will achieve the following aims. Specific Aim 1 is to provide UWCCC members access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for single cell analytics and sorting. FLOW houses, operates, and maintains the broad assortment of instruments required for multi-parameter analytical cytometry, imaging cytometry, and cell sorting. FLOW has established Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs) that ensure all instruments are properly calibrated and operated in the manner required to yield high quality datasets that achieve accepted standards for experimental rigor and reproducibility. Specific Aim 2 is to provide expertise required for acquisition and analysis of multi-parameter flow cytometry data. Cell analytics and sorting technologies are advancing rapidly, and FLOW leaders monitor these advances and strive to ensure UWCCC members are able to fully exploit the newest technologies in their research. FLOW staff are experts in developing reagent panels that enable members to utilize our instruments to collect multi-parameter datasets with minimal spectral overlap. In addition, FLOW is developing a collaborative initiative with our Biostatistics and Cancer Informatics Shared Resources to ensure that the multi-parameter datasets generated on our instruments have appropriate power for robust statistical and informatics analyses. Specific Aim 3 is to provide expert consultation and education services that enable our users to take full advantage of our capabilities in single cell analytics and cell sorting. FLOW staff members consult with users to help them optimize assay design, data acquisition, data analysis, and data presentation. We provide guidance on instrument selection and operation. We inform users on incorporating appropriate technical controls into their experiments. FLOW offers regularly scheduled didactic courses and hands-on training to our users to advance their knowledge of flow cytometry and enhance their ability to perform high quality research at the lowest possible cost. FLOW organizes seminars, workshops, and vendor presentations that expand the knowledge base of our users. Support from the CCSG will enable us to continue to provide high level, cost-effective services to UWCCC members and thereby advance the UWCCC research mission.